Demons Among The Living
by kakashi'sdaughter
Summary: Story of a girl who is cursed with 2 demons sealed inside her. i'm bad at this summary. the story's good. please read
1. Chapter 1

Demons Hidden Among The Living

Chapter 1: Foreword

My life has been nothing but a disaster from the start. I mean for crying out loud, I've had demons sealed in side me since the day I was born. Not exactly the life you'd want for your child. Then again, my parent's were never around to see me grow up. My mother died in child birth. My father, well, lets just say that he's the one who did the sealing. Then died afterwards. I grew up with my brothers. My older brother Eric, and my twin brother Cole. Eric was only 4 when mom and dad had died. At least he got to know them. From what we know of, we have no known relatives, so we live with my 'friend' since birth, Luke, and his family. His father being the head ninja of our little village, hidden in the waterfall. How's that to say, "So, who are your parents?" "Oh, well my dad was the lord Hokage (Sorry if that's wrong, please correct me!), and he and my mom are dead. So his best friend's family took me in. Oh, and now he's the new head honcho(SP?)" yeah, that's a mouthful. I don't really talk that much. So why the hell I'm writing this I have no idea.

So, anyhow, my life is one disaster. No one paid any attention to me. Well, to fully understand this, we have to go back 12 years.

**FLASHBACK:**

"SIR! the beast are attacking! We can't hold them off for much longer sir."

"Just keep them busy. I'm one my way."

See, the 'beast' are the twin wolf demons, Yuko, and Imaki, the yingyang wolves, as they are called, were recking havac on my village. At the same time, in Konoha, the Kyubbi was recking havac on their village as well. And of course, in the village hidden in the sand, ad emon was attacking there as well. Hmmm, weird, no?

"Sir, we can't hold them off anymore."

"I will try my best. Mizka, go to the hospital. my wife is giving birth now. take one of the children, and bring it here"

"But, Tonami, you can's do what I thin-"

"Just do it Mizka"

"Yes, my friend"

So, yah, Mizka, my adpotive 'father', went to the hospital, was told my mom had died, but that the teins were safe, and alive. He told the docters, that he needed one of the kids, and grabbed me. Went back to dear old dad, amd i had BOTH of the demons sealed in my navel.

**END FLASHBACK.**

So, yeah, that's my birth. From that day forward, I was shunned, feared ,and hated. No one cared about me, excluding my brothers. No one wanted to be within a mile of me, let alone look at me. It sucks. No one treated me who my father wanted me to be treated. Like a hero. Someone who had saved the village, had saved their lifes. But that's all over now. I'm a gennin now, and now I'm off to the Chunin Exmas in Konoha. Were no one knows me. Doesn't bother me. Maybe if I get bored enough I'll get to kill someone. Turns outs I did end up in the same cell as my father's friend's son, Luke, and my brother, Cole. Eric's in an older cell, with Luke's older brother, Yoshi, and a guy named R.J. We're all headed to the Chunin Exams. Who knows what will happen...

Hoped you liked it so far. I'll update soon. tell me what you think. oh, also checkl out my out story, Lost Dauhter. PLEASE REVIEW. thank you all who read this. oh, disclaimer, I do not own Naruto. if I did i'd make this a movie special, and all of my charaters would be iun the anime and manga. PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chap 2 Wolves

Demons Among The Living

Chapter 2: Wolves.

"ERIC, YOU UP YE-"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Why should he, I've been awake" 'I mean, I don't sleep anyhow'

"Oh, good morning Asuka."

"Cole, be ready by 5. We have to leave at 6, and I want to get some extra training in before we leave"

"Oh, right Asuka…"

"She seems calmer today"

"Yeah, that's the part that gets me worried. Keep up on your toes today little brother."

"I will"

Whispering. I know they're talking about me again. They always do and always will. Where ever I go. Whisper that, whisper this. It's all the same. Monster. Devil. Evil. The stares too. I don't mind them; it's that no one is willing to say them to my face that annoys me. Scared, stupid, pathetic humans. What do they know? What is it about me that makes them call me a monster? I mean, I never did anything to them, did I? I mean, you think they would at least give me some respect. I mean my 'father' is Kage. That doesn't matter though.

"Hey, Asuka? Ready to go?"

"Yeah Cole"

"So... how's everything going?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing 'bad' has happened again. Right?"

"Yeah, nothing has happened"

"So, Chunnin Exams. Our first real time outside of the village. Hmmm, I wonder what Konoha is like?"

"Probably very green. Lots of trees. Probably nothing like this."

"Yeah, you're probably right"

"Hey guys"

"Oh, hey Luke"

Luke, our supposed step-brother. I don't know why, but whenever I'm was in any danger, Luke would step in and stop it. I don't like him. He makes me feel weak, and I'm not weak. I think his father puts him up to it. I mean, I'm the only female in the house, so it's like everyone's job to protect me. I'm also the youngest. Sometimes though, when things 'happen' no one comes near me. I've survived every mission, and haven't gotten a scratch on me. 20 d's 15 c's 10 b's ,and 2 a ranked missions. That's more than any gennin can say in this village. Not a single scratch.

"So, you guys ready to go?"

'huh? Wow, guess I was daydreaming again'

"Yeah, let's go."

"Wow, Cole. Asuka seems really calm today"

"Yeah, I know."

"All right you grunts, we're leaving. Not fall behind" was the warning Mizkya called out. He's my Jounin. He can be a rough slave driver if he has to. Not many gennin this year. My cells the youngest here, and probably the strongest too.

The trek to Konoha only took a day. We reached there just as the sun was setting.

"Wow, it really is green here."

"…"

"All right Grunts. The exams are tomorrow. Be ready"

Mizkya began to walk over.

"You alright Asuka?"

"I'm fine. This place just seems familiar."

"It should. You've been here before"

"I have?"

"A long time ago"

**FLASHBACK: **

"Mizkya, where are we going?"

"To Konoha. Your biological father lest something's there and we need to retrieve them"

"Eric. Where is Konoha?"

"In the fire nation" a younger version of my brother answered.

"Is 'he' going to be there?"

"Yes, your step father is going to be there"

"Eric, what's the hold up?"

"Nothing Sir"

"Good. Now how many times must I tell you not to call me sir?"

"Sorry"

"Forget it. Are your siblings ready?'

"Yes" Came back the reply.

"Sir, we approach Konoha"

Thank You Mizkya. Now while during our stay here. Mizkya, you are to look over Asuka. Eric you are old enough now, you are to look after your younger brother. Understood?"

"Yes, Si- Mizka."

"Good"

At the Hokage's tower.

"Ah, it has been too long Hokage"

"Some to you Kage"

"Mizkya, take the Children else where whil—"

"AHH! Yeesh, I didn't do anything this time!"

"Lord Hokage, sorry for the interruption, but Naruto was caught damaging Konoha Property. Again"

'Huh? Whose the Blonde?' the little girl child thought to herself

'Huh? Outsiders? Whose the kid? Thinking his so special, wearing a face mask. Hmmp!' the Blonde thought to himself

"Naruto. What did you do this time?"

"Hey old man. I didn't do anything"

"Hokage, is this- " Mizka pause, the Hokage just nodded.

"Mizkya, I thought I had told you to bring the children else where?"

"Yes, sorry Lord Kage"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Yes, I do remember being here before. With you, and my brother."

"Correct. And do you remember what we came here for?"

"Yes. My mother's necklace. The one I never remove from my neck"

"Correct again." The necklace me and Mizkya are talking about did indeed belong to my mother. It's a beautiful necklace, with a black and white stone attached to it. In the center of that stone, if you look carefully you will see a small patch of purple. Also emblazed in the 'yingyang' stone as my brothers put it, are two wolves. In the purple patch, there is a small child. A girl.

Sorry about the cliff hanger. Oh, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been incredibly busy. With school, and softball and stuff. Will I'm on break now, and school's almost over so, I can devote my life to my stories, and my fans. Another thing you might notice it the change in the title on the different chapters. I just have different things in my notebooks. So, nothing to worry about. PLEASE REVIEW! And check out my other stories.


End file.
